Love Nurtured
by myzee
Summary: Love, as Queen Mia and Andrew, Prince Consort found out, can be nurtured. A one-shot about Mia and Andrew's married life.


This was written after watching the rerun of Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. I feel that, given time, Andrew and Mia can fall in love, and thus, this story was born!

Love Nurtured

It is already bedtime for Princess Adrianna Elizabeth Clarisse Renaldi, but the six – year – old was not feeling slightly tired, not at all.

"Papa, I am not tired yet, I want to wait for mummy," whined Adrianna, Anna for short.

Andrew Jacoby, Prince Consort, smiled at the little princess, who is a spitting image of him, except for her hair and eyes.

"Mummy will be here shortly, do you want a bedtime story while waiting for mummy, princess?" asked Andrew.

"Yes," said Anna excitedly.

"Well, once upon a time, there is a princess, who lived in San Francisco, USA. You see, this princess did not know that she was a princess," started Andrew.

"How come?" asked Anna.

"Well, her father died, and she was raised by her non-Royal mother," answered Andrew.

"And then, what happened?" asked Anna.

"Our princess only found out that not only was she a princess, but she was heir apparent to the throne," replied Andrew.

"When did she find her prince?" asked Anna.

"She didn't meet her prince first, she met the toad first, actually," replied Andrew.

"Did the toad change into a prince?"

"No, the princess bumped into a toad, and then met a frog," continued Mia, who just returned from finishing her duties for the day.

"Mummy!" squealed Anna. "Papa is telling me a story about a princess who did not know she was a princess, and then the princess met a toad,"

Mia gave her husband a fond smile, knowing full well Andrew referred to his rival, Nicholas Deveraux as the 'toad' in the story.

"The princess did not want to marry the frog at first, but due to her duty to her country, she has to," continued Andrew.

"But she found out, after a year of being married, she fell in love with the frog, the frog then transformed into a handsome prince, then, they have a little girl that they both adore and they live happily ever after," said Mia, ending the story. "And now, poppet, off to bed with you,"

"Mummy, I'm not sleepy yet," whined Anna, who, despite saying that she was not sleepy, has drooping eyes. "Papa, tell mummy I'm not sleepy,"

"Yes, you are, poppet," replied Mia, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Go to sleep, my little princess," said Andrew, kissing his daughter's forehead, and soon after that, Anna's eyes closed, signaling that she has started her slumber.

Now that their little princess has started her slumber, Andrew and Mia slowly walked out from their daughter's suite.

"I can't wait to go to bed, I'm so tired, Drew," said Mia, who leaned against her husband as they walked towards their suite.

After discovering their love for each other, they had started to share a suite, making it the first time a Genovian Royal Couple to share a suite.

Andrew pulled his Queen up his chest, and a startled Mia quickly laced her arms around his neck. They eventually reached their suite, and Andrew dropped Mia near her closet, letting her change for the night.

"You are just like our little princess sometimes, my darling," said Andrew, who was lounging on the bed, when he saw Mia come out of the closet in a sexy nightgown.

"How?" asked Mia.

"Well, despite saying that you are tired, I'm very sure that sleep is very far from your mind," answered Andrew.

"Oh," replied Mia, who giggled before capturing Andrew's lips in a passionate kiss. "Well, I do miss you, really miss you, and I just flushed away my birth control pills,"

"Are we going to start the process for a mini-me?" asked Andrew playfully, dropping kisses at his wife's exposed shoulders.

"Why not?" asked Mia.

A few weeks later, on a work visit to the United States, the Queen's diary has a new entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I lost count how many times Andrew made me scream tonight. Love, diary, is an emotion that can be nurtured, I did not love grandmother when I first found out about her, but seven years ago, I love her enough that I did not want the House of Renaldi to stop governing Genovia that I resorted to marry a stranger out of duty, despite not loving him. When I married Andrew seven years ago, I didn't expect to fall in love with him, but I did. I was glad that out of all the eligible bachelors out there, grandmother picked Andrew for me. Our love is really, a nurtured love, born out of duty at first, but after that, of mutual understanding, trust, and believe it or not, he completes me. He is completely besotted with Anna, who is surprisingly a spitting image of him, except for her hair and eyes. I'm pretty sure he will be very happy to hear that the ten packs of home pregnancy test kits that I bought showed a positive sign, but since I've yet to confirm it with the Royal Physician, it's a secret that I will keep for now. _

The End


End file.
